


Lightning

by huvudrollen



Series: The weather phenomenon series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thunderstorm sweeps over London. And both John and Sherlock cant sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

There is a thunderstorm swiping over London that night. Electricity flying in the air and striking down in the form of lightning. John lies awake alone in his bed. It isn’t because he feels terrible and lonely. He watches how the lightning strikes down outside his window. He knows that he isn’t the only one who is awake here on Baker street. He heard footsteps outside his door. And then the sound of the door creaking open.  
”I can't sleep John!” said Sherlock from where he was standing in the door opening. He had a sheet around his body and his face looked tired. Of course he was tired! We had been on a case now for a week and I am not sure if Sherlock have slept or eaten at all.  
”Okay you can sleep here” he said. Sherlock laid down next to him. Curling up against Johns warm body. Resting his head on Johns shoulder. They had never done this before. Sherlock wasn’t much of a person who liked closeness. The dark curls of Sherlocks hair smelled like expensive shampoo and Sherlock. Because he had a certain smell that you never could put your finger on. A smell that was both deeply manly sweet at the same time. They laid there for a moment together. Curled up into each other.  
”I like you John Watson” said Sherlock after the lightning had struck down 4 times. He said it if it was the easiest thing in the world to say. As if he just had said Do you want some tea ? John played with Sherlocks hair. It was very soft.  
”I like you too” replied John after the lightning had stricken down 2 times. Sherlock stroked Johns feet with his.  
”No I like you more than that John-I like you as more then my friend!” said Sherlock. They looked into each others eyes. Even if the whole room was completely dark. The only light was provided by the lightning that stroke down every minute. Then Sherlock crawled over and put his hand on Johns cheek. He felt Sherlocks breath on his lips. And then they kissed. It could have been just for a minute. But it all was so right. Then Sherlock pulled away. They stared at each other for a minute. And then they kissed again.


End file.
